Surfactant compositions are used for a variety of purposes, including household chores, personal care, health care, and cosmetic application or removal.
For example, the benefits of proper hand washing are well known. This is particularly apt after using the restroom. However, despite the known benefits, not all people regularly and properly wash their hands. This is particularly true with children who may not appreciate the benefits of hand washing and may not be attended- to at wash times. As such, children may not wash their hands at all and/or may not wash their hands for an adequate amount of time and/or may not wash with an adequate cleanser. Parental supervision and coaching can improve the hand washing habits of children, but parents or caregivers are not always able to be with the child in the bathroom.
Several products have been introduced to encourage people to wash their hands for an appropriate length of time. For example, some proposed products include pads that apply a mark to the hand when soap is dispensed. The recipient of the soap and the mark are instructed to wash their hands until the mark is removed. In another example, some proposed products include a soap dispenser base designed to hold a soap dispenser. When pressure is applied to the soap dispenser, a timing means and a signal means in the base are activated. While these products may improve hand washing habits when used, they may also fail to interest children and therefore may not be used.
Additionally, many times surfactant compositions are incorporated into different substrates. For example, surfactants may be placed onto wipes, absorbent products, and tissue products. Several of these products, such as absorbent articles and protective garments, require prevention of liquid migration therethrough, especially from the sides of such products. For example, pant-like absorbent garments, such as diapers and training pants, typically include a pair of leg openings having an elastic portion around each leg opening, and a waist opening having an elastic portion as well. The elastic portions are intended to fit snugly around a wearer's legs to prevent leakage from the garment, yet leakage often persists. Protective garments such as face masks have also been constructed to prevent fluids from passing through.
A number of different approaches have been taken to reduce or eliminate fluid leaking from or through different substrates. For example, physical barriers, such as elasticized containment flaps, have been incorporated into such articles. The increased tension is often effective, but can result in an undesirable red marking on a wearer's skin due to increased pressure.
Thus, there remains a need for a surfactant composition that attracts and holds the attention of children and encourages them to wash their hands to ensure proper hand washing hygiene. There also exists a need to provide safe and effective ways to inhibit fluid migration within porous substrates.